This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Six male Rhesus macaques were assigned in June 2009 and allocated to one of two groups (wild type gp120 or mutant gp120). Complete blood counts, blood chemistries and physical exams were performed at all time points. All animals were immunized intrarectally on 7/28/09, 8/11/09, and 8/25/09. Blood samples were collected immediately prior to each immunization and one week post-immunization to monitor the immune response to immunization. Based on the poor immune response in all animals to the first three immunizations, the route of immunization was changed. All animals were immunized via the intranasal route on 9/29/09, 10/13/09 and 10/27/09. Blood samples were collected immediately prior to each immunization, one week after the first immunization and one week after the third immunization to monitor the immune response to immunization. Recently, the animals were immunized via intramuscular injection on 12/22/09, 1/6/10 and 1/20/10. Blood samples were collected immediately prior to each immunization and one week post-immunization to monitor the immune response. A final blood draw is scheduled for 2/24/10 after which the animals will be released back to the TNPRC.